Genie powers
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: A Shizuo and the potatoe Au story related c: CRACK a genie of evilness appears in ikebukuro, threating to destroy the kappalord, while the kappa is hiding, who shall save him from all and will Shinra the potatoe ever turn back into a human? Izaya and Shizuo appear on the scene, with tomatoes and ompa lompas, what could be next? the kappalord knows. sushi good. sushi saves -the kl.


**Noooooo go away**

**I don't want you to make me skinny jean mittens :c**

**NO.**

"I AN A GENIE AND I WISH TO DESTROY ALL KAPPAS Muhahaheehaoh"

kappalord was very scared of this genie who has power and goes "The power, THE ABOSUTE POWWWER."

so he hid in the pants of Mikado Ryuu-what-e-what-name.

But then Simon touched him. "touch c:" and he went "NOOOOO GO AWAY! You fingers of sushi justice, you"

"Heh. sushi good. sushi cheap. eat the sushi" Simon laughed as he floated into the land of the moon cow and

Jumped over the genie with rainbows, his tray of sushi everywhere.

making everybody happy like a smiley of pain.

Shizou jumped out of nowhere from a box of tomatos and then smelt the genies nose. because he can.

"SNNNIFFFFFFFFFF.. eehhh. I love the smell of genie nose in the morning." Shizuo was high indeed.

Izaya pounced on the floor and did a willy wonka stance of love.

Then purple oompa loompa's came from the background like "OOMPA LAAMPA DO BE DO DA NOOB TART Izaya."

"WHOA NO YOU, WHY AND YOUR TOMATOS." Izaya pointed fingers of disturb to Shizou's box and face.

He was jelly of Shizou's box of red hot, round, round is foxy, tomatoe men ladies. With hot legs.

"no. you evil you stupid ahahaha. ha. ha hee. ahh. I got nu life." Shizuo sobbed. really muchy.

Then they forgot about genie and the genie snot out Shinra the potatoe.

out of his nose and it land on Izaya's head.

"OH HAI IZAYA, help me I'm a potatoe with glasses desu, forever, halp."

"EEWWWW POTATOE SNOTTY GENIE. bai bai potatoe man of Shinra voice of help. get Celty for your help."

Izaya danced away from the potatoe with glasses and a sad face now.

"hahha hehe ha ha you has all my snot potatoes." c: the genie smugly said with love for his prized potatoe.

Then Anri went to go cut Izaya, but then Izaya instead cut her glasses of pain and her pain go away.

"Hehehe now I not pain you dumb po-po. Now I cut you. to pieces of zombie love." She strikes "HAH YAH."

Then Shizou threw a klick at her.

"I'm still trapped here you know." the genie said unamused of all who have trapped him in a sushi tray of russian sushi to be ingored for an Izaya of evilness. with the Anri zombie love girl.

The kappa lord went "hm hm hm" and then poked the genie and then he died. 

in pain. and with kappa eggs inside of him.

Making him explode. With eggs. of kappas. c: lords. minis yay.

The kappalord was smug that the genie had died from his mighty poke of gloryness.

and gave a cucumber to Mikado for assist for hiding.

Masaomi touched Simon's hair of non-existing again with a smirk of smugness.

"OOOh YOU COME BACK YOU VIOLENT MAN. and not as sushi roll, I touch your now." Simon tried to touch Masaomi's bouncy hair of strings.

"No you never touch me no more." Masaomi announced with glee of gladness

after a night of attack on titan marthon of screaming the opening song.

he was all set with the thrill of being Armin the awesomeness on the battle field of hair touching.

"O ya I touch you" Simon hee'ed

"NU" Masa was giving him a titan cry.

"BRING IT, YOU BEECH" simon went 'come at me bro-kida"

then Shizu bby walked away with potatoe on his head. of hair. of bouncy ness.

"let's go potatoe, the genie of evilness is dead and the kappalord is safe, let's eat some french fries."

"Nah, I'll eat some human."

"Did somebody say human meat? half price on Thursday!"

Simon waves bye bye to Shizuo and potatoe while fighting on touching Masaomi's hair,

until Simon fell in a hole of a wererabbit named Seiji-man.

Masaomi went to jump on Mikado's face to get attention.

Mikado just threw a cucumber at him. Masaomi sobbed for life.

Shinra got off Izaya and wiped off the snot of genie power.

Izaya then turned into a genie some how because Shinira touched him. with power of evil genie,

which effects with the evilness of Izaya Orihara-yato.

"OOH YUSSS THE POWER, DA ABSOUTE POWER, yesh." Izaya laughs with love of this new power load of rainbows.

"Where you think you going." Izaya stopped Shizuo by a slap on his buttcheek, hard. "Heeheeee"

Shizou yelped and went back, his bouncy hair flowed and with potatoe riding like the wind like bullzeye the jean horse on an unicorn of marco-polo.

"I challenge you! for freedom from buttwhipping meh." Shizuo points at Izaya with three fingers of jusitice.

Shizou threw a vending sign at geniezaya popped open a kappa egg "Take this for size, heh." It grew into a kappa mini jr. thingy.

Then it pounced on potatoe and said "momma" and then started eating his face off. "Nom nomm nom."

"NOO MY POTATOE" Shizuo le gasps with horror.

"Dat wat you get for stealing my tomatoe. and box"

Shizou ate the kappa young thing. and then he sneezed out remaining of power of kappa mini lords. Izaya had no more power.

"NO MY POWERS" Izaya yelled as the genie magic power started to disappear from his veins and life form of Izaya.

The kappa lord was not impressed. He shaked his head, going again "hm. hm. hm." he was not impressed indeed.

So he flew away in a flying cloud of magical monkeys and pigs in great depress of Shizou eating his youngling thing.

Izaya then turned into a grasstenticle and then licked Shizou's shoes and socks and feet and livers and went inside his pants of glory and cucumbers.

"OH OH" Shizuo made odd noises. Izaya crawled and wiggled.

"OH GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS NOOOOO AHHH OO GAWD." (why) Shizuo collapses on the ground of grassland

"Heheheh, whoops." Izaya enjoyed it.

Izaya stopped and then went into Shizou's butt hole.

"Oo YES." Potato couldn't watch and fainted. peeking through his hands.

Then Izaya went out and turned back into a human. a naked human. "that was nice."

"Oo nice sticky." Shizou whistles. adjusting his glasses of sun.

Potatoe was jelly on the outside, that he turned purple of grape jelly.

"Thanks you piece of shizushitz." c; Izaya winks, a pole came out of the ground.

Before Izaya could pole dance in front of them.

Shinra obtained froggie powers and gave Izaya frog warm up suit to cover his. . yeah.

"Are those pajamas." Shizou streched the pants and it slapped back on to Izaya. "OWWW" :C

"Noe, it's a warm-up suit." Shinra says rubbing his feet of potatoe sticks.

"To like sleep?" potatoe said pointing at pants of Izaya

"NOE. Warmup. the suit of warm up magicalness of kappa eggs." Shinra explains in great detail of the mighty warriors of kappa-magic.

"warm up to do wat," They ask of knowledge.

"Stuff." Shinra said with smug in his kappa.

"Stuff like what"

"Supa cooleo stuff."

"Like sleepin."

"THEY NOT PAJAMAS."

Shinra was not amused.

even as a potatoe. with glasses.

**THE END C:**


End file.
